<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【83line】Like a star by Nuitonight</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27653686">【83line】Like a star</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nuitonight/pseuds/Nuitonight'>Nuitonight</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>83line - Fandom, Super Junior</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:56:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,081</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27653686</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nuitonight/pseuds/Nuitonight</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>幼稚中二小青春。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>83line - Relationship, Kim Heechul/Park Jungsoo | Leeteuk</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【83line】Like a star</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>BGM: 1THE9 - 마법 같아</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>　　——此刻，你成了一枚星火，替我照路。</strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>　　＂你知道嗎？其實不是我也無所謂，長得好看的人多得是。＂</p><p>　　＂並不是你說的那樣。＂</p><p>　　金希澈一把拉住少年的手腕，而少年只是笑著用另一隻手，一推一拉，將金希澈的手撥離。</p><p>
  <strong>　　＂我不是那個適合你的人，你總有一天會知道的。＂</strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>　　那是一個炎熱的夏日夜晚，叫罵聲震耳欲聾，聲響全被鎖在深而幽暗的防火巷裡。少年被打得手和臉滿是傷痕，潔白的T恤上沾著棍子刮落的木屑和腳印，即使奄奄一息，他仍一聲不吭。兩人僵持許久，男人像是殺紅了眼，眼看手裡的木板凳條抬至後腦杓。</p><p>　　 「呀！」</p><p>　　一陣怒吼打破暗巷裡短暫的寧靜，握著武器的手停在半空中，漆黑的視線使男人辨別不清來者，玻璃酒瓶砸破頭顱的聲響嚇得少年一聲尖叫，來者將少年一把騰空抱起便衝出巷子。</p><p> </p><p>　　恍惚間他微微睜眼，他能感覺自己被抱著在街上奔跑，而那人不斷低頭看他，並以慌張的口吻喊他：「不可以睡，你千萬不可以睡，會死的…」</p><p>  他分不清滴在他臉上的是汗珠抑或著眼淚，只知道那水珠打在一道道傷疤上，刺得他臉生疼。</p><p> </p><p>　　再醒來，眼前是金希澈。他沒有叫醒趴在床邊熟睡的男人，只是強行逼自己打起精神。摸摸臉上的疤痕，略為刺痛還帶有外傷藥膏油膩的質地；勉強抬起手，每一處傷口都好好消毒上藥並被貼上紗布。</p><p>　　暗夜裡，他看著天花板上旋轉的吊燈，淚水流淌而無法止息。</p><p> </p><p>　　「你醒了怎麼不叫我？」</p><p>　　沒有等少年回答，金希澈只是拿起桌邊的棉花棒沾點水，往少年的唇上沾，少年便抬起顫抖的手抓著金希澈。</p><p>　　「我可以、喝水。」</p><p>　　「還能說話就好。」</p><p>　　少年忽然嗤嗤的笑了兩聲。</p><p>　　「你撞到腦是不是？這種情況你能笑得出來？」</p><p>　　「不是、我說希澈啊、」</p><p>　　「怎樣？」</p><p>　　「只是睡著而已，我不會死的。」</p><p>　　他張開五指，向金希澈伸出手。</p><p>　　「你又要幹麻？」</p><p> </p><p>　　「帶我回去。」</p><p>　　金希澈睜大眼，瞳孔一震，他無法相信自己所聽見的要求。</p><p>　　「你再說一次。」</p><p>　　「帶我回家。」</p><p>　　細長的雙眼沾著眼淚和溫暖的微笑形成了對比，金希澈深吸兩口氣，將手伸向眼前的少年，十指緊扣。</p><p>　　「朴正洙、你知道的，你能向我提出任何要求，任、何，除了回去。我不能讓你回去，那裡不是你的家。」</p><p>　　他甩開金希澈的左手，像水一樣癱坐在床上。</p><p>　　「我註定是個沒有家的人…」</p><p>　　金希澈走近他，彎過腰，一把將朴正洙攬在懷裡。</p><p>　　微光暗室裡，靜謐得只聽得見金希澈的心跳聲，也許、那句話之後還有朴正洙的啜泣聲。</p><p> </p><p>　　「不、朴正洙你聽好，我就是你的家，你哪也不准去。」　</p><p> </p><p>　　　直至此刻，金希澈才得知當初朴正洙那句話背後的意思：<strong>＂我是一個沒有明天的人。＂</strong></p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>　　＂我今天不想回家。＂</p><p>　　＂那、要去我家嗎？＂</p><p>　　金希澈再次聽見那沒天沒良的譏笑聲。</p><p>　　＂呀、你知道我不是那個意思吧？＂</p><p>　　＂…朴正洙你夠了，我們不需要幹麻你也能去我家好嗎？所以你今天為什麼不回家？＂</p><p>　　＂因為、我爸今天不在家。＂</p><p>　　一陣沉默後，兩個人在天臺上笑得毫無節制。想當然爾，那時候的金希澈不會明白朴正洙徹夜不歸的意義。</p><p> </p><p>　　夕陽西下之時，朴正洙先聽見鐵門外的聲響，那皮鞋踏著樓梯向上，一階一階。</p><p>　　＂欸、快躲起來。＂</p><p>　　朴正洙拉著金希澈繞到鐵門後。</p><p> </p><p>　　＂怎麼回事？＂</p><p>　　＂警衛來鎖門。＂</p><p>　　金希澈先是眨了眨眼，然後不可置信地看著朴正洙。</p><p>　　＂呀、這樣我們被鎖在頂樓了不是嗎？＂</p><p>　　＂騙你的，他只是來巡邏。＂</p><p>　　＂哇、你這騙子！＂</p><p>　　＂希澈、你看星星！＂</p><p>　　＂現在才黃昏，哪來的星星？＂</p><p>　　他被朴正洙拍得吃痛，只得跟著往朴正洙指的方向看。</p><p>　　＂在哪啊？你是不是騙我？＂</p><p>　　＂真的有、你仔細看，就在那裡。＂</p><p>　　夕陽西下而出現的第一顆星？似乎真有這樣的說法，只是他還是第一次見到。</p><p>　　＂哇…＂</p><p>　　＂聽說它是金星，是夜空裡最亮的一顆星。＂</p><p>　　＂呵呵、學校老師教你的嗎？＂</p><p>　　＂你去死、學校老師根本什麼屁都沒教給我。＂</p><p>　　＂還是爸媽教你的？＂</p><p>　　＂…我沒有爸媽。＂</p><p>　　＂你不是說你有爸爸？＂</p><p>　　＂…算了，不說這個。＂</p><p>　　</p><p>　　＂欸、那你告訴我，在看見金星之後許願會實現嗎？＂</p><p>　　＂我不知道啊、可能會…＂</p><p>　　夕陽即將沒入地平線的那一刻，金希澈雙手一貼，將手壓在石牆上，朴正洙被他困在懷裡，僅僅3公分的距離。</p><p>　　兩人的鼻息打在一起，金希澈嘴裡的菸味和朴正洙嘴裡的可樂糖水相互交纏；那並不只是一個吻，還帶著一個渺小的希望。</p><p> </p><p>　　＂金希澈，你怎麼可以…＂</p><p>　　＂難道我們之間、不可以嗎？＂</p><p>　　＂你果然是老師眼裡的問題學生。＂</p><p>　　朴正洙終於抬頭看他，那難為情的目光還帶著點倔強的笑和眼淚。</p><p>　　＂你明明也喜歡我。＂</p><p>　　＂那又怎樣？你知道嗎？其實不是我也無所謂，長得好看的人多得是。＂</p><p>　　＂並不是你說的那樣。＂</p><p>　　金希澈一把拉住少年的手腕，而少年只是笑著用另一隻手，一推一拉，將金希澈的手撥離。</p><p>　　＂我不是那個適合你的人，你總有一天會知道的。＂</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>　　他們的初遇恍如昨日。</p><p> </p><p>　　夏日蟬鳴，朴正洙趁著課間如廁的時間溜上教室頂樓的天臺。硬幣一點一點的滾進投幣孔，按下按鈕，一瓶礦泉水應聲掉落。</p><p>　　當他手拿著礦泉水、哼著歌推開天臺上的鐵門，以往他站的位置蹲著個金髮少年，他只瞥了一眼，便走向離少年不遠的位置蹲坐下來。</p><p>　　金色碎短髮，瀏海或多或少蓋在金邊細框眼鏡上緣，鬆垮的領帶垂落至地面，食指及拇指夾著菸。頭一抬，四目相對，應是一眼便記得的俊美樣貌，朴正洙先下了結論：斯文敗類。</p><p> </p><p>　　＂呀、學生會長怎麼能翹課？＂</p><p>　　那人從口袋拿出攜帶菸盒將菸摁在裡頭並站起身，一步步走近。朴正洙沒有應答，只是從口袋裡掏出可樂罐造型的糖果盒，向右舉起。</p><p>　　＂吃嗎？＂</p><p>　　＂好啊。＂</p><p>　　金髮少年一把接過朴正洙的糖盒，往掌上一倒，一顆、兩顆、三顆，藥狀般的糖錠從裡頭滾落，一股可樂糖味從掌上蔓延開來，他將糖錠像吃藥配水那樣從掌心往嘴裡送。</p><p>　　糖隨著口腔的溫度化成水，菸的餘味混著可樂糖水，那是金髮少年人生裡初來乍到的迷戀，若再添上酒水，他便要沉醉於此。</p><p>　　＂你抽菸嗎？＂</p><p>　　＂不抽。＂</p><p>　　＂交個朋友嗎？＂</p><p>　　朴正洙聽聞只是笑開了嘴。</p><p>　　＂你笑什麼？＂</p><p>　　＂沒有、你是第一個敢跟我說這句話的人。＂</p><p>　　＂那還真巧，你是第一個敢跟我說話的人。＂</p><p>　　＂朴正洙、＂</p><p>　　朴正洙偏過頭仰著，對身旁站著的金髮少年伸出右手，金髮少年只感受夏季的風搔刮他的鬢角，吹得他特別燥熱。</p><p>　　正當朴正洙一臉自討沒趣即將收回手，金髮少年急忙伸出手，將其握緊。</p><p>　　＂金希澈。＂</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>【要知道、你是在這樣的囹圄境地第一個向我伸出手的人，那不是感恩之情，是愛。愛雖盲目，但、並非一時迷途。】</strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>　　——是你對我施的獨咒，你別想試圖解開，永遠。</strong>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>如果有人看不懂的話，這叫倒敘。</p><p>and then，我想像出來的83line除了日系少年感以外大概就是ABO，<br/>然後不是什麼愛與被救贖的故事就是追妻火葬場(安安還好嗎)</p><p>我還欠我的好LOF友    好 多 赫 海，<br/>但我寫不出來，救命。<br/>好想看柳演錫跟圭的CP喔，<br/>如果有人寫就好了。</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>